1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal structural body-containing polymer film, a method for manufacturing a metal structural body-containing polymer film, and a method for manufacturing a patterned structural body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-306404 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,607 describe an organic thin film that has a microphase-separated structure formed by a block copolymer in which mutually incompatible polymer chains are bonded together and includes metal microparticles in one phase of the microphase-separated structure, the film being suitable for applications as an optical recording medium.
Further, Miri Park et al., Science, 276, 1401-1404 (1997) describes a method for forming a pattern by using a structural body including a substrate and a film that has a microphase-separated structure formed by a block copolymer in which mutually incompatible polymer chains are bonded together and includes osmium oxide in one phase of the microphase-separated structure and etching by using the one phase as a mask.
However, a problem associated with the pattern formation method described in Miri Park et al., Science, 276, 1401-1404 (1997) is that the aspect ratio of the obtained patterned structural body is small because of a small difference in etching rate between a polystyrene phase and a phase including osmium oxide in polybutadiene, those two phases forming the microphase-separated structure.